


shout it from the rooftops, I am in love!

by teddy_or_something



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I see why the overdramatic one wasn't a tag now lol, Love Confessions, M/M, New Years, Not Beta Read, They are so in love, Twitter, and it pains me that that isn't a tag, but I don't make that big of a deal about it, but I promise it's good, but that's mostly just because Bokuto is overdramatic, literally pure fluff, okay maybe a bit of angst, perhaps I should have?, seriously this was written at like 1 am with no outline, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_or_something/pseuds/teddy_or_something
Summary: Bokuto realizes that he's in love on New Year's Eve. Akaashi finds out about it in a tweet. Needless to say, he is not happy about it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	shout it from the rooftops, I am in love!

**Author's Note:**

> Really I just felt bad about my last two angst fics, so have this short and sweet little bkak thing for the New Year <333

At 12:00 a.m. on January 1st, 2021, Bokuto Koutarou sends out a tweet before promptly falling asleep in his king-sized bed, dead to the world. The next morning, he wakes up to find that said world has exploded over said tweet. 

**Japan's Beam Weapon** 🦉 @bokutokoutarou • 9h

I love Akash soooooo much😤🦉

💬 3,577 🔃 68.4k ❤ 506k

At 9:47 a.m. on January 1st, 2021, Bokuto's eyes widen as he reads over the tweet, internally panicking. After the initial shock that he had done such a thing, his first thought is not about his public image, his career, or the press. No, his first thought is that _Akaashi's gonna be so mad, crap._

And he is. Bokuto is right. 

He opens his messages to see that his inbox is overflowing with questions, but he's only searching for one person's name. When he finds it, he sees no new messages at all. That’s not… _inherently_ bad, though. 

So Bokuto, being the good and thoughtful boyfriend that he is, decides to go check on Akaashi in person (after showering and brushing his teeth and taking an Advil for his massive headache and- _ahh_. So he was drunk last night. That makes sense). His stomach is turning as he takes the short ten minute walk over to Akaashi's place, and by the time he makes it to his floor, he's contemplating turning back around and fleeing altogether. He doesn't get the chance to though, of course he doesn't, because now Akaashi is walking out of his apartment, trenchcoat hastily and sloppily thrown over his shoulders, an absolute _murderous_ look on his face, and then he spots Bokuto.

To say that Bokuto is afraid is an understatement. He is downright terrified. He knows that Akaashi is into all of those murder mystery shows and that he’s probably thinking of places to hide his body right now. This was a mistake. Oh, this was a _big_ mistake. _No turning back now, though,_ he supposes. 

Bokuto offers a sad attempt at a smile and Akaashi snaps. In less than five seconds, Bokuto is nose to nose with his boyfriend whilst staring into angry gunmetal blue eyes. His collar is balled up inside of two large fists, Akaashi's grip so tight that his knuckles have lost all color. 

"Hey, 'Kaashi."

"Bokuto."

"You gonna let me go?"

"For what?"

"For _what?_ "

"I'm furious."

"I'm… sorry?"

"You're sorry?"

"We're really not getting anywhere with this, babe."

"Bokuto."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kill you."

A sigh. "Yeah, I figured."

Somehow, Akaashi gains back enough composure to let go of Bokuto's coat and storm back into his apartment, a weary owl trailing silently behind him. As soon as the door is shut, Bokuto pleads for forgiveness, saying that he was drunk, that he's sorry, that he'll never do anything like that again as long as Akaashi doesn't leave-

"Bokuto, do you even know why I'm upset?" asks Akaashi from the couch. Bokuto looks up at him from where he's kneeling on the floor between his legs, face wet with tears from when he was begging. 

He takes a second to think about it. After a while, he thinks he's come up with an answer. 

"Because I outed you to the world without asking you first?"

Akaashi blinks once and cocks an eyebrow before nodding slightly, although, it doesn't seem to be in response to Bokuto. Rather, it looks like he’s confirming something with himself. "Bokuto-san," he sighs ( _oh good, the honorifics are back. That means he can't be too angry anymore_ ), "that is not the reason that I am upset with you." Golden eyes blink owlishly up at him, and Bokuto sees the way Akaashi holds back an eye roll as he grabs the older man's cheeks and wipes his tears away. "Stop crying, Bokuto-san."

"But you're gonna leave me," he says, voice small and slightly distorted from the way his cheeks are being smushed.

"No I'm not," says Akaashi, lips quirked up in a small smile. "Do you want to know why I was upset with you?" A nod. "It's because you told the world that you were in love with me before you told _me_ that you were in love with me."

Bokuto's eyes widen, and then he sucks in a deep breath and heaves out a laugh. Somehow, in that brief moment, Akaashi ends up on the floor in his arms, clinging to him as he guffaws. 

"'Kaashiiiii, you really had me worried!"

Akaashi does not hold back his eye roll this time. "You had yourself worried, Bokuto-san."

_"'Kaaaaaashiiiiiii!"_

They lie there for a long while, just holding each other. It's slightly uncomfortable because Akaashi doesn't have a rug on his living room floor like a normal person, and in his haste to apologize, Bokuto hadn't taken off his coat, but they love it anyway. Eventually, though, Akaashi breaks the silence. 

"Bokuto-san," he says, voice still quiet in the silent apartment. 

"Yeah, 'Kaash?"

Akaashi pulls away from the embrace to straddle Bokuto and look him in the eyes. "Are you going to tell me you love me now?"

Bokuto's eyes widen as he stares, mystified, at the man above him. _He's too cute,_ he thinks, cheeks warm and red. "Akaashi," he says, voice trailing off. 

Said man chuckles. "Don't get shy on me now, Bokuto-san," he taunts. Bokuto's face reddens even more and he glares at his boyfriend. He knows for a fact that Akaashi's favorite pastime is teasing him. 

But he's not having it today, not this time. Steeling his nerves, he puts on the brightest smile he can muster. Akaashi's breath hitches when a hand comes up to cup his jaw, thumb gently stroking his high cheekbone. 

"Aka- _Keiji,_ " says Bokuto, "I love you."

Akaashi leans forward slightly, bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Once more," he says, and Bokuto can swear he's asked the same of Akaashi before, and that it’s never really meant _just one more time,_ but just as Akaashi didn't hesitate to set to him as many times as he wanted, he feels perfectly content to continue repeating the phrase for the rest of his life. 

"I love you, Akaashi," he repeats. "I really, really love you-"

"I love you too," Akaashi blurts out barely a second after Bokuto finishes speaking. He seems a bit embarrassed, but mostly, he just looks so full of emotion that Bokuto's afraid he might burst. "So much," he tacks on afterwards, the sweetest smile gracing his features, and really, how could Bokuto _not_ kiss that face?

"You're the best, Keiji. I love you," he says. It's muffled, of course, because his lips are currently occupied with making out with Akaashi, but he's pretty sure he gets the message across if the way Akaashi grips him just a bit tighter is any indication.

At 10:57 a.m. on January 1st, 2021, Bokuto Koutarou sends out another tweet that reverses the rotation of the Earth.

 **Japan's Beam Weapon** 🦉 @bokutokoutarou • 4m

I really really love Akaashi, guys💕🦉

💬 207 🔃 392 ❤ 3,446

And at 10:58 a.m. on January 1st, 2021, Akaashi Keiji replies with:

 **Akaashi Keiji** 🦉 @akaashikeiji125 • 4m

I love you too, Bokuto-san.

💬 27 🔃 32 ❤ 795

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy New Year! Honestly, last year was crazy, but I wrote more than I ever have, so I'm grateful for that. I'm also grateful for everyone who's ever read one of my stories, or gave a kudos, or left a kind comment! You don't even know how much it means to me! You guys really are the bomb, so here's to a safe, happy, and bkak filled new year! <333


End file.
